Daniel Meade
by Lilouth33
Summary: Les pensées de Daniel Meade sur les différents personnages de la série.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary : Les pensées de Daniel sur les différents personnages de la série._

_Disclaimer : Je me suis inspiré des créations de louise malone qui a créé cela pour Twilight. Et bien sûr, je ne suis pas propriétaire de la série._

**Chapter 1 - Betty Suarez**

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une simple femme du Queens deviendrait si importante à mes yeux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que très vite son approbation et soutien deviendrait quelque chose dont j'avais tellement besoin.

Mais c'est ainsi. Bien que je me sois comporté de façon odieuse pour sa première journée, sa bonté naturelle lui a fait me pardonner. J'étais tellement aveugle au début et je ne lui ai jamais donné une chance de s'exprimer bien qu'elle avait et a toujours d'excellentes idées.

Elle a toujours eu l'idéal de transformer le monde cruel de la mode en quelque chose de plus humain. Betty ne laissait personne indifférent et chacun changeait sans même s'en rendre compte à son contact. A commencer par moi. Sous son influence, j'ai cessé de courir les femmes et j'ai eu des relations amoureuses de plus en plus sérieuses, et j'ai travaillé sérieusement.

Betty a toujours été là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Elle m'a tant donné en tant qu'amie. Avec elle, je pouvais paraître faible et sensible, je pouvais lui confier mon manque de confiance en moi. Elle ne m'a jamais jugé. Une journée sans elle, son large sourire, ses étreintes, et son enthousiasme contagieux me paraissait terne et sans joie.

Mais je savais aussi que Betty était ambitieuse. Pas à la façon du monde où elle travaillait où les trahisons et règlements de compte était monnaie courante mais de la meilleure façon qui soit. Elle voulait être reconnue pour son propre mérite et mériter sa promotion pour son travail.

Quand je m'aperçus que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle au mariage de sa sœur, ce fut une surprise. Betty était si profondément ancrée dans ma vie et mon cœur que maintenant que j'y réfléchis, c'était logique que je la voie plus que comme ma meilleure amie.

Sa décision de partir travailler à Londres m'a brisé le cœur mais je vis à quel point ce travail lui correspondait parfaitement. Deux semaines ont suffi pour que je comprenne à quel point je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle.

Je partis donc à Londres avec l'espoir de me faire aimer d'elle. Betty me fit patienter pendant un mois (qui fut très difficile pour moi) mais je me consacrais pendant ce temps à lui prouver que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Elle me rendit enfin heureux en m'avouant que mes sentiments pour elle étaient partagés. Notre première nuit ensemble fut magique. Betty était douce, passionnée et généreuse. Je savais aussi qu'elle avait douté pendant des années de sa beauté mais elle était très belle. Je chérissais autant son physique que son esprit.

Maintenant, Betty est devenue Mme Meade et nous attendons la venue de notre premier enfant (une petite fille) et je peux dire sincèrement que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que ma femme est entrée dans ma vie.

Betty, ma chérie, mon amour, l'ange de ma vie, ma rédemption, mon rayon de soleil, tu me donnes tant encore et toujours! Nous sommes complémentaires. Avec toi, je suis complet. Etre ton mari est un bonheur constamment renouvelé! Je t'aime!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Claire Meade.**

Je suppose que la croyance disant que les mères ont un sixième sens concernant leurs enfants est vrai. Car c'est ma mère qui a vu la première que je tomberais amoureux de Betty tôt ou tard. Pendant longtemps, j'ai refusé de la croire pas parce que Betty ne ressemblait en rien aux filles avec qui je sortais habituellement mais parce que je savais que quelqu'un d'aussi profondément humaine et bonne ne me verrait jamais que comme un ami.

Ma mère fût surprise de rencontrer Betty la première fois. Elle connaissait le genre de femme que j'avais l'habitude d'embaucher comme assistante et Betty était tellement authentique que le contraste était frappant. Mais rapidement, elle fût tout comme moi fasciné et émerveillé par cette femme de cœur, de courage, de douceur et de gentillesse et s'attacha à elle jusqu'à la considérer comme une deuxième fille. Et Betty l'avait vite considérée comme une figure maternelle. Sa mère lui manquerait toujours mais elle aimait ma mère pour elle-même.

Elle me dit souvent à quel point elle était reconnaissante à Betty d'avoir su trouvé l'homme gentil et généreux qu'elle savait que j'étais au fond de moi. Et Betty a non seulement trouvé le bon en moi, elle l'a vu aussi en ma mère. C'est grâce à elle que ma mère a fait des efforts dans son addiction à l'alcool. Et Betty ne la jugeait pas quand elle rechutait.

Je pense que ma mère a vu que quelque chose m'avait profondément chamboulé quand je suis revenue du mariage d'Hilda mais elle n'a fait aucun commentaire et s'est juste contenté de m'observer en souriant.

Quand quelques semaines plus tard, je démissionnai de Mode pour suivre la femme qui était devenue une partie de moi-même, elle ne fit aucune objection mais sourit seulement de son air sage et à la fois malicieux. Je ne l'avais pas trompé une seule fois malgré mes dénégations.

Le jour de mon mariage, elle me dit après qu'elle soit venu me rassurer que ma future femme était heureuse et rayonnante, alors qu'elle m'aidait à me préparer: «Puis je enfin te dire que je le savais?»

«Que tu savais quoi ?» J'étais nerveux, réarrangeant sans cesse ma cravate ou lissant mon costume.

«Que tu allais finir avec elle. Je l'ai toujours su.»

«Je sais. Elle est en effet la seule femme qui a su me rendre heureux. Je l'aime tellement.»

«Je le sais. Je suis ravie de te voir si comblé. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi et Alexis.»

Ma mère est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire qui a eu tellement de choix difficiles à faire. Je l'admire autant que je l'aime.


End file.
